Another Road to Walk
by The writer that never was
Summary: A story continuing the great plot of Kingdom Hearts. Story picks up shortly after the end of Kingdom Hearts II. Sora/kairi, maybe other couples added later. Rated M for later chapters. My first serious attempt at a Fan-fic, please read/review honestly.
1. Chapter 1

Another road to walk

_I don't own kingdom hearts or any characters it's story involves..._

Chapter one…

"Thinking of you, wherever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end,

and hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows:

Starting a new journey may not be so hard

or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds

but they share the same sky—

one sky,

one destiny."

Kairi

He read that letter over and over, that same letter. The one he got so long ago.

'Has it really been 4 years?' The gravity defying brunette thought to himself. He shook his head in frustration, his unruly spikes swinging randomly, no matter how many times he read the letter it always got under his skin.

"Reading that again, are ya?"

"Gah! N-no, reading what?!" Sora replied quickly stuffing the old paper in his pocket.

"Really?" A silver haired young man said hopping over the bent tree Sora had been leaning against. An eyebrow raised he sat on the tree, crossing his arms.

"Yeah I have no idea what you're talking about," he said back looking away.

Riku chuckled, "you really need to find a better hobby every weekend then to come out here, sit by this tree, and reread that letter for 6 hours straight."

Sora stared down at the water, glowing in the setting sun. The shades of red and pink reminding him of her hair. He sighed, "I know, I know."

"So when are you going to tell her?" Riku said his usual 'I'm so cool and mysterious' mask covering his face as he looked into the sun set as well.

Sora couldn't help it, he felt heat rise to his face as he thought about her again, "t-tell her what?" he innocently replied.

"You know exactly what I mean, Sora." Riku said, shifting his gaze to him.

He sighed again, "I just… I don't know how I can s-"

"Sora! Riku!" An afar voice called.

Sora's head spun around faster than anything Riku had ever seen. He just laughed at his best friend as Sora started waving like an idiot.

"Guys! Look!" They saw her hold up a bottle as she ran across the bridge towards them both.

"A letter?" Sora asked standing and running over to meet her. Riku slid off the tree and walked toward them. Kairi, being her clumsy self, didn't expect Sora to run at her, thus, they ran right into each other. Falling into a confused pile of limbs they both screamed. Riku, holding his sides of course, fell to the ground in laughter.

"Oops, sorry Sora," Kairi giggled.

"No it's ok I was running to fast," he chuckled, looking down into her eyes. He trailed off, realizing their position, "Uh…"

"Wha?" Then a blush rose into her cheeks, giving them a pinkish tone. She was on her back, hair all frayed out around her head, he was practically laying on top of her, his legs straddling hers, and his hands were on either side of her shoulders.

"Whoa you two, you want to save that for a more private place?" Riku said teasing the two embarrassed teens.

Sora jumped up quickly, his face practically crimson. "Sorry Kai." He offered his hand to her. She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Thanks Sora," she replied her cheeks matching her hair.

"So," Riku interrupted, "what was all the running about Kairi?"

"Oh!" She looked around realizing she had dropped the bottle, "Look! It's a letter from the King!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Another road to walk**

_I don't own kingdom hearts or any characters it's story involves...Chapter two…_

Sora shifted nervously again. He sat in the back row of chairs in Cid's huge gummy cruiser. They were all on their way to Disney Castle. They of course meaning Sora, Kairi, Riku, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Leon, "The great ninja" Yuffie, and Cid. Apparently at the same time that the King sent the letter to summon the Key bearer and his gang, he sent a letter to the "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee" to swing by and pick them up. So there Sora sat. Even though almost everyone else on the ship was asleep as well as the ship guided itself to the castle, Sora couldn't help but feel the entire ship was staring at him. For he wasn't asleep, and he wasn't alone.

Kairi not knowing anyone there very well had wanted to sit next to Sora, and of course he wouldn't fight against that request. Then being human she went to sleep. On Sora. Her head was resting on his chest, and her arms had unconsciously wrapped themselves around his torso. His face was already gaining color or a reddish tone. He looked down at her. Such a peaceful expression was on her beautiful face, and her hair flowed gracefully down covering her right eye then away to show the soft smile she wore. No matter how embarrassed he was at the situation, he could not draw his eyes away from how beautiful she looked. He gently brought a hand up and tucked her hair behind her ear, only to have his hand remain on her cheek, his thumb rubbing her cheek gently. Something just felt so right about laying with her like this. His thoughts began to wonder, his imagination picturing them together. The two of them walking along the beach holding hands, or simply just cuddling like they were now. He brought his arm down to rest over her pulling her small frame to him tighter. He let his head rest on hers. He breathed in deeply the scent of her hair. Wondering if it was her shampoo that made it smell like strawberries.

She heard a light giggle, and a little more laughter after that. She was having a wonderful dream. Another dream of her spiky haired knight sweeping her off her feet, and the two of them living happily ever after. She snuggled into her pillow a little.

'When did my pillow get so big? And... warm?' She pondered for a moment not wanting to open her eyes. She heard more laughter, and then something made a loud clicking noise and everything suddenly went brighter. She jumped stunned from the assault on her eyes. Even through her eyelids it was still a rather bright flash. She sat up and lifted a hand to rub her eyes. After a moment she opened them to see the blurry image of the entire group gather around the back row of chairs. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't still dreaming.

"Hey Kairi, sleep well?" Little Yuffie asked, getting another fit of giggles among the women on the ship.

"Yeah…" Kairi said slowly not knowing what everyone found so funny. Then she saw Riku. "Riku, what's the camera for?"

"Oh nothing Kai, just you two leave a picture worth taking is all," he replied with a smirk.

Kairi thought a little bit on what Riku had just said. 'The two of us? What does he mean the t-…' Kairi cut of as she looked down at her "pillow." Her entire mind simply… stopped. She looked down at the sleeping face of a certain "spiky haired knight" as she thought of him. She looked around him, realizing she was still partly laying on top of him. They were in very much the same position they had been when they ran into each other on the islands yesterday, just opposite. She slowly looked back up at everyone, color quickly filling her entire face to the point that she was almost glowing.

"K-Kairi?" He yawned, "what's going on?" Her head whipped down to look at him, her eyes going wide. He stared right back at her, a pinkish tone covered his cheeks. Kairi did the only thing she could… she passed out.

Kairi awoke slowly roughly three hours later in a bedroom she did not recognize. She carefully took in her surroundings, examining the lavishly decorated furnishings, and the queen-size silk covered bed she slept on.

'This must be Disney Castle,' she thought to herself, 'but wait… how did I- oh right, I woke up on the ship, sleeping on Sora.' She blushed as the look on his face flooded back to her mind. 'How did we end up like that?' She gasped, "Oh my God, Riku had taken a picture of us like that!" Panicking she paced around the room, muttering to herself of her displeasing situation, when she saw something laying under the lamp on the small table next to the bed. There sat a carefully folded piece of yellowish parchment. She walked over gently unfolding the small square, and peered at its contents.

~Kairi---~

~If your reading this I'm still in King Mickey's ~

~main meeting chambers. If you are feeling better you~

~could come join everyone, simply ask a guard outside~

~to escort you. If you just wanna' sleep some more ~

~you could do that too. Either way I'll see ya soon!~

~Sora~

'A meeting?' She thought for a moment, 'I guess I do want to know what's going on.'

Kairi took another glance around for an exit. Only to first find a equally extravagant bathroom, then a empty walk in closet, and finally a door out to a hallway.

She looked and was shocked to see to men, of the same kind as Royal Knight Captain Goofy, Standing tall straight as guards on either side of her door. As she stepped out they all turned to her bowing.

"Good morning your highness," the closest guard on her left spoke calmly, "Do you wish to be escort to Lord Mickey's meeting chambers with your friends?"

She blushed at the 'your highness' comment, "Yes I would please." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Right this way, Milady." He said with a wave of his arm motioning down the hall.

She nodded then followed the lead guard down the hall with the rest of the patrol of 7 more men trailing steadily behind.

"Might I ask why I am being so heavily guarded?" She said glancing back at the small army behind her, which all saluted as she looked their way.

"Lord Sora wished you to be kept safe and undisturbed Milady." The lead guard replied, his gaze not moving.

' "Lord" Sora?' She thought, "I see…"

With a little more walking and up some stairs they made it to a wide set of beautifully polished wooden doors. As she walked up to the doors, more guards standing just outside of them, swiftly moved up to pull them open for her. Saying a quick thank you she and the lead guard walked in, the rest fell into post next to the door holders. Kairi took in her surroundings. She was in a absolutely enormous library, with books ranging in so many sizes and shapes she couldn't possibly even begin to count them. The room itself was at least four times the size of Castle Hollow Bastion's library. Then she noticed a group of people talking rather fervently towards the back of the room, all sitting at a long wood table that matched in design and color the doors to the library. Her eyes quickly darted around till she saw a certain spiky haired brunette and a taller silver-haired one.

As they approached the guard announced, "I am sorry to disturbed your meeting sire, but Princess Kairi as awakened and been escorted as asked by Lord Sora."

Everyone's head turned to see said 'princess' smiling shyly standing next to the Lieutenant guard. Sora's face brightened with a grin, and he motioned Kairi to sit over there. She walked over to him and took the empty seat at his right. She looked over at him and gave him a soft smile back. Then the lieutenant took his leave with a formal bow.

"So as I was saying," Cloud started, "How can we be so sure that these recent heartless breakouts are being organized? The heartless have ran rampant for ages, why are they now organizing?"

"If you remember what I said earlier, proof of scouting heartless have been seen before numerous of the attacks, instead of coming in their usual mobs they seem to be charging in smaller formatted groups, and they are growing a sense of knowing when is right to retreat. Personally I have **never **seen a heartless run from battle, they always seem like mindless animals in combat, but something has changed," King Mickey spoke.

Sora sat up, "So do you believe they may be organizing under one new found leader, or that they are simply gaining intelligence?"

Mickey turned to him, "At this time, Sora, I think both could be a possibility, until we know more nothing can really be said."

Leon spoke next, "King, if I may ask, have there been any reports on Nobody attacks recently?"

Everyone stopped thinking for a moment, before Mickey spoke, "No there has not, why do you ask Leon?"

"I was thinking, with every heart lost to darkness a heartless is formed, and then the body turns into a Nobody correct?" Most of the room nodded as he looked around, "Then if all these heartless are formalizing where are their counterpart Nobodies?"

Tifa nodded, "He's right, where are they?"

Riku hand stroking his chin as he thought out loud, "Maybe it is the Nobodies leading the heartless. Maybe they have found a way to control them as the Organization could. We always knew the Nobodies to be smarter than the heartless, maybe they are planning something."

"Riku may be on to something," Cid said switching his ever present toothpick to the opposite corner of his mouth.

"We won't know for sure till we can gather some more info," Mickey started, "but until then, Cloud, Tifa, I want you two to continue your investigations of the outer worlds." They nodded. "Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, I want you three to head to the worlds surrounding the Castle, found out anything you can. Cid, return to Radiant Garden and see what info you can get from Tron and the D.T.D. about heartless and Nobody intelligence levels." They all murmured agreements.

"What about us King Mickey?" Sora asked.

"Riku I would like you to investigate the Dark corridors between the worlds, I know you have experience in that area."

"Yes your majesty." Riku spoke softly rising to his feet.

"And Sora?"

"Yes King?"

"I would like you to take the next few weeks to train Kairi into using her Keyblade and to teach her Magicks." Mickey said with a smile.

The two teens looked at each other, Kairi's face becoming red. Sora turned back, "Very well your majesty."


	3. Chapter 3

Another road to walk

_I don't own kingdom hearts or any characters it's story involves...Chapter three…_

"Sora," Kairi whined. "Can we take a break?" Kairi yelled up at him.

"Kai, we just got of a break twenty minutes ago. I can't teach you this if we stop every half hour." Sora replied from his raised location. He sat up on a raised wooden platform designed as a sparring arena. They were in Disney Castle's enormous training courtyard. Usually occupied by the knight-guard trainees, but was being cleared out every morning from 6am to noon every day, just for them. This was week seven, and Kairi is feeling ready to strangle that stupid grin off Sora's face. No matter how much she loved that stupid grin.

"But Sora, we've been at this for weeks and I haven't learned anything!"

"That's a lie and you know it," Sora said shaking his head and standing up on the platform, "You've learned plenty Kai. Now come on up here."

"Wha-?" She blinked looking up at him.

"You heard me, get on up here." Sora said walking over to the opposite end of the platform. Kairi walked away from the training dummy she had been hitting, and climbed on up and stood across from him.

"Alright, now, summon your Keyblade." His face taking on a serious look as his voice deepened.

She nodded quickly extending her right hand out in front of her. She focused on her Keyblade, Eighth Heart. The shape, the design, the color, and it's power.

"Do you have it pictured?" Sora asked proud of the determination on her face. She nodded quickly not looking at anything but her hand. "Alright, now remember what to do next? Think about your light. The thing you wish to protect, and need your Keyblade's help to protect."

She had to fight her inner consciousness as she focused on her light, the man standing not ten feet from her. The person she wanted to protect, to help, to be there for. Her hand glowed bright, and with a sudden pulsing flash, The Eighth Heart appeared. A simple yet elegant design. The rounded hand-guard slowly transitioned from gold to blue along its length until it curled back at the top. A long pink metal pole extended from there with a ribbon of gold spiraled around its edge. Its skeleton key design had a jutting of a random assortment of flowers at the end forming its teeth. Its entire being glowed a shade of pale pink ever so slightly.

She let out a heavy breath letting the weapon swing down to her side. "Very good, Kai, you're getting faster at that every time," he said letting his usual ear-to-ear grin show.

"Thanks Sora," Kairi said feeling color feel her cheeks at his praising.

"Alright, now," Sora started swinging one hand as The Kingdom Key appeared in a flurry of light, "I want you do use the stances I've shown you, and hit me."

Kairi blinked taken aback, "Wha-?"

"You heard me, hit me."

"B-but Sora, what if I hurt you?" Kairi said surprised.

"I'm not just going to stand here and let you whack me one Kai…" His grin slid down into a little smirk.

Kairi was shocked at not only the fact that she had to do battle with Sora, but that that smirk made her feel warm for reasons she couldn't explain to herself.

"Come on Kai, I'll go easy on ya."

That certainly got a rise out of the tomboy side of little Kairi. Kairi lunged swinging high, lacking any kind of stance, she left her low guard vulnerable. Sora simply side-stepped her assault and let his empty hand swing out loosely. His hand caught her arm as she fell into the spot he had just occupied swinging her weapon wildly. Using just that one hand he spun her on her heel as a man would a women were they dancing a waltz. Her back hit his chest and he lifted his blade to be a inch from her throat. Kairi's breath hitched. 'How did he do that?' She thought, 'I didn't even she him move.'

"Come on Kai, I thought you better than that. You used no stance, and left your guard open completely." He pushed on her back a little making her stumble forward back to her original position.

She quickly spun on him, her eyes forming a little playful glare. He just smirked. A little more thought went into her next attack. She widened her stance a little, put both hands on the little handle of Eighth Heart, and brought up her shoulders slightly. Sora noticed the change in her game immediately. and stood his classic stance. Crouched, with his blade held with both hands down to his right, his left shoulder facing Kairi.

She just sat there and waited, shifting her weight every now and then as to not tire herself. They stood staring right into each others eyes, waiting for the opposite to make the first move. Sora, impatient as ever, took two quick steps forward, bringing his blade up at a cross. Kairi bounded back a step to avoid his swipe, then let one hand fall as she threw her blade vertically downward. His crossed blade was drawn back lightning fast to stop her advance, mid-swing. She slide her blade outward causing his to deflect upward, and brought it right back at him. Sora recovered in time to parry her next two blows and to dodge a third. Then Sora let some of his skill show, and he released a series of perfectly timed blows that left Kairi backed up to the edge of the arena. It took every ounce of skill she had gained from the last few weeks to simply hold him off that long. With one more powerful down strike Kairi was brought to a knee. She held his blade up with hers panting in her struggle. She looked up at him, still seeing that smirk, when a little idea popped into her head. She pushed with all of her might to raise back to her feet, but what she did next caused his eyebrows to shoot up in shock. She pushed both of their blades to the side and danced a quick circle around him. Sora spun on her fast only for her to have her poke him with the tip of her blade right between the eyes. He blinked stumbling backward.

"I win." Kairi said holding up a piece sign.

'How did she-?' Sora thought hard, "Have you been training behind my back?"

She blushed at the question, "Maybe.." Her eyes looked down, suddenly finding her shoes interesting.

"When?"

"I've been coming out here at night." She felt the heat in her face.

"Well, well, well… who would of guessed little Kairi would get so good," Sora grinned at her. "Well I think it would be alright if we called this early today. Wanna go get some food?"

"S-Sure!" Kairi said a soft smile gracing her face.


End file.
